Past the Point of No Return
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: "Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question: how long should we two wait before we're one?" Jammy; Song-fic; Smut


_A/N: Third Jammy smut to be posted in the Flashpoint fandom. First smut to be written by me...ever. I do hope it went okay._

_Song: Point of No Return from The Phantom of the Opera (2004 movie)._

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters. I also don't own the song or movie.

* * *

Past the Point of No Return

_by The Sneezing Panda_

Her thin chocolate tresses, bathed and curled, fell just beneath her slim shoulders. Her lips, full and red, pouted just the slightest amount. Her doe chestnut eyes, the windows to her soul, peered into her reflection, her gaze scrutinizing. Her eyelashes, black with mascara, fluttered, and a sigh escaped her flawless, soft lips. Beneath the make-up covered imperfections and beautiful features existed a tired woman who yearned for love. There, laid an heartbroken woman who turned away her soul-mate. There, was Julianna Callaghan in the flesh, worn out and in need of affection.

Only a mere twenty feet away stood the dapper man in question, stubble shaven and blonde hair damp, blue eyes dull with the longing, want, and knowledge he could never have her; Sam Braddock. Flashes of fire, blood, havoc, and hell replayed themselves behind his eyelids, etched in his mind. The long day had drawn to an end and the members Team One, in all its glory, threw down their gloves and returned to their families.

Two officers of the elite force had lingered in headquarters, unconsciously of retreating to their empty houses that await their return.

Sam let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over his fatigued face for what felt like the umpteenth time that late evening. The horrific images of the terror experienced only moments ago stained his very mind, the reprise moved in and would never leave. They negotiated themselves out of the situation and narrowly avoided deaths. What played itself over and over in his mind was the scene of Julianna Callaghan leaping out before him, protecting him.

_Him._

They almost lost her. _He _nearly lost her.

The '_What-if?'s _wouldn't leave him.

Lost in his deep thought, the officer didn't hear the soft footfalls. The atmosphere grew denser as she closed in on the distance between them, and what made her presence obvious to Sam was the sudden perfumed air; the light lilac perfume he knew all too well.

Their eyes locked in the mirror.

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which 'till now  
Has been silent  
Silent  
_

Her conscious nagged at her for over a year. Jules couldn't figure out for the life of her whether or not she had made the right choice. The line between right and wrong were rapidly becoming blurred, and she bit her lip and threw her head back in frustration.

Her deepest desire tugged at her will oh-so-temptingly, and all the resolve, the wall she spent a year building, crashed down into the debris of her sins and she fled her locker room, her pace slowing when she neared him.

Sam was oblivious of her presence, his faraway gaze lingering at his reflection. His muscles tensed and his eyes were cast downwards. Sam frowned and exhaled, and met her gaze in the mirror.

Three long minutes passed before the blonde spun around to face her. Jules felt herself shrink under his scrutinizing glare. Sam towered over her petite form and simply stared; jaw locked, eyes emotionless.

"Why?"

Jules' thin eyebrows knitted together at his harsh enquiry.

"What do you mean?" she countered.

"You know damn well what I mean," he spat.

The tension in the air bubbled, and Jules felt herself succumb to a state of anger. Her head pounded as her mind fought to gather the appropriate words.

"I couldn't stand there and watch you die. I saw it happen before it did. Greg saw it; Ed saw it. I was wearing a vest- you weren't," her response stumbled from her lips quickly, and she watched as his darkened eyes fade.

"You would take a bullet for me?"

She did it as his friend; his colleague; his partner. Nothing more, Jules forced herself to believe. She really couldn't stand there beside him and watch the bullet tear through him body. She couldn't watch him crumple to the ground at her feet. She couldn't watch the thick, crimson blood spew out of his wound. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. If that happened, and she hadn't done anything to prevent it.

"Anytime," Jules replied, her voice quiet and weak.

Jules refused to believe it was because of the love for him that still lingered. Maybe it was because they would never have a second chance.

Point was, it happened. She jumped in front of him and let the bullet tear through _her _ body. _He _watched in horror as she crumpled to the ground at his feet. The difference was, no blood rushed out. It wasn't like that godforsaken day at the rooftop. She was protected. Jules had only groaned when the bullet impacted her vest. She walked out on her feet, with only a bruise on her body as a reminder of the evening's events.

Images of him being wheeled away to a hospital on a stretcher replayed themselves in her mind.

The _'What if?'s _wouldn't leave her.

Truth be told, the Constable didn't know entirely why she had made a detour to the men's changing room. Perhaps it was to comfort him; maybe it was to reassure herself he was still alive.

Thousands of excuses swam through her head- anything but the plausible reason she had come to act on her biggest impulse.

_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided  
_

Sam threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, flush against his broad chest. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, breathing in the scent of her orchid petal shampoo. Jules relaxed beneath his touch, she buried her face in his shirt and inhaled his essence; his cologne, his Old Spice body wash.

Perhaps he had done it to reassure himself she was still there- still alive, still _real_. Maybe, that was an excuse to embrace her- who knew how much he had been waiting to.

It had been so long since he had held her like that; it had been so long since she had let him hold her like that. It had been a year since they had embraced or been so close. The quick hug when she had returned to headquarters hadn't counted- it hadn't been as warm or intimate as the one they were sharing that very moment.

The wall she had built slowly incinerated to a state of nothing upon his touch. Her defences gradually melted and her will evaporated.

Sam's hand slipped to her back and ghosted over her shirt-clad skin. Jules leaned back and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. She ran a slender hand up his chest, to his neck, and brought his head down to her level.

All those months ago, in front of The Royal York, he had stepped up. He had pulled her into his arms, leaned down, and kissed the hell out of her.

It was her turn to make the move.

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end  
_

The kiss started out light; innocent, and grew to anything but. Sam's fingers grazed her hips and gripped them gently, but firmly, and tugged her towards him. Jules didn't resist, for they had past the point of no return. She fought to get closer, his arms tightened around her waist, whilst hers locked around his neck. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, eliciting a low moan to escape from her throat.

Jules gasped when Sam lifted her up effortlessly and wrapped her smooth legs around his waist. Her lungs screamed for air, and Jules reluctantly broke away from the kiss, her lips not even two centimetres apart from his. Sam barely gave her three seconds to breathe before he hungrily claimed her mouth again, taking her slightly parted lips under his.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend  
_

It was happening. Months and months of waiting, and finally, it was happening. Jules knew they were breaking the rules for a second time, she was aware they were playing a dangerous game. It was wrong, they both knew. But why resist now? They had come too far to let it slip away again.

_No,_ Jules' mind screamed. All coherent thought left her mind when Sam's lips found that sweet-spot on her neck, kissing it hard, and running his tongue over to soothe it. She was going to walk of this with one hell of a hickey. Jules craned her neck to the side, exposing more of the thin, creamy skin on her neck, giving him more access.

_Yes,_ she found herself thinking instead. In a lust-induced haze, Jules wasn't completely sure if she had said it out loud.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks it's door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
_

Carefully, Sam walked them over to the counter, only a couple strides away, and set his petite brunette on the counter next to the sink. Her slender legs, exposed due to the short grey skirt she donned, released their grip on his waist just barely. Her long fingers threaded into his short hair, and held him close.

Sam fumbled with the buttons on her white button-down blouse, refraining from ripping the shirt open, for he knew from past experiences Jules would not be too thrilled. He growled and Jules smacked his hand away, reached down to undo the buttons herself. Sam shucked the silk material off her shoulders, letting it pool onto the counter. His hands roamed her bare back, kneading the tense muscles, causing goosebumps to spread across her sun-kissed skin. Sam's hands found themselves to the back of her lacy black bra, and with the flick of his fingers, the clasp came undone, and the scrap of lace fell off her body. Sam threw it aside and lowered his mouth onto her breast.

Jules' breath hitched and she threw her head back as Sam expertly ran his tongue over her taut nipple, sucking whilst kneading her other breast. Heat pooled in her abdomen, every inch of her body ached for Sam Braddock.

"_God,_" Jules moaned. Sam smirked.

"You can just call me 'Sam'," came his cocky response. Jules shook her head and lightly hit his bicep, unable to hold back a small smile.

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?_

Sam kissed her lightly, his lips ghosting over hers before the kiss turned passionate- heated and breath-taking.

His hands hungrily raked over her stomach, and down to the top of her skirt and Jules scrambled to fins the hem of his t-shirt. They broke apart in their heated kiss to let her rid him of his top.

As soon as the dark shirt was chucked to the side, the two crashed together in a frenzy of lust, their hands roaming; lips moving together in sync.

Her hands, resting on his shoulders, travelled downwards, her nails lightly scratching his tan, muscular chest. Her deft fingers hooked the belt loops of his jeans and tugged him towards her. She found the button and flicked it open, watching as he shucked it off, left only in his grey boxers, his growing erection forming into a visible bulge beneath the material.

"Christ," he muttered as she teasingly cupped him. Instinctively, he ground into her touch.

Sam's hands shot up to the top of her skirt, pausing to let Jules lift her hips for him to remove the clothing.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence_

Her breath hitched when his fingers weaved themselves in between her legs and applied light pressure to her center through her panties. Her back arched to his touch, gasping when he pushed past the thin lace and thrust a finger in her, followed by another.

His languid kisses accompanied with his slow strokes caused her thoughts to become distorted; all speech died on her lips.

Jules gripped his short hair hard, the muscles in her arms flexing, and kissed him with such a passion that left them both panting and begging for more.

_I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenceless and silent  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided  
_

Jules had entered the changing room without any thought as to what she was actually searching before, but at that moment, she knew it. She longed for Sam Braddock.

Just as she was beginning to near her climax, Sam slipped his fingers out of her. A strangled cry of frustration departed her mouth; her almost-black eyes cut to his.

"Don't make me beg," she warned.

There was no going back. It was evident in her eyes; she had engaged it, she would be damned if the job wasn't finished. Vivid images recollected from her heated dreams flashed behind her eyelids and Jules all but groaned, her patience wearing thin.

There were no second thoughts. It was meant to happen. They were meant for each other.

_Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun  
_

Sam nodded and Jules pushed his boxers of his hips, letting it fall to the ground at his feet. He kicked them away and stepped forward, in between her spread-out legs.

He gripped her hips and tugged her to him. Jules locked her legs around his waist and threw her head back when he pushed into her.

All attempts of slow and romantic were thrown out the window, his pace was fast; erotic.

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?  
_

Her long manicured nails scratched his back, leaving red, angry marks. Their bodies slammed together with great force, so great it would be deemed frightening to a watcher's eye.

"_Harder,_" Jules choked in his ear, her voice hoarse and seductive.

Sweat trickled down his forehead as the blonde's thrusts grew in brutality; Jules moaned at the impact.

_When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?  
_

He wanted her screaming- that ear-piercing shriek, he wanted her moaning a low feral growl. He knew that was _not _an option- they were treading dangerous waters and had to keep quiet.

Jules breathed heavily, and Sam placed his thumb in between her teeth. She bit down hard when he plunged in deeper, and stilled. Their bodies wracked with their release, her cries of pleasure were muffled.

Sam laid his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Jules, still panting and drenched in sweat, leaned back to rest on the cool mirror.

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return  
_

They relished in the aftershocks, but neither dare spoke. The bridge was crossed, but neither knew where their relationship stood.

"That was the most spontaneous thing I've ever done," Jules confessed. Sam smirked against her neck.

"It wasn't that time we went to that-"

"-_Nuh-uh,_" Jules shushed him before he could finish his sentence, covering his mouth with her hand. "I think you should shut-up."

Sam huffed and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted. Jules hopped off the counter; her feet had barely touched the ground before he tugged her hand, sending her stumbling into his chest.

"Sam!" Jules yelped. Sam chuckled and lifted her chin up with the intent to place a kiss on her lips. His plans were foiled when she shimmied away from his grasp and ducked out from under his arm.

Neither spoke as she fetched her discarded clothing.

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
_

"What are you doing?" Sam finally asked when she began to button up that last article of clothing; her blouse.

"Getting dressed," his petite colleague answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and in reality, it was. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I see that."

Silently, Jules continued to dress, meeting his gaze at last when she finished.

"It was also the stupidest thing I've ever done," Jules confessed, and upon seeing his confused and hurt look, she added, "In the locker room? Where anyone could walk in?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't the smartest thing we ever did."

Jules gave him a small, tired smile.

"I'm going home," she announced quietly, heading towards the door.

"So what was this? Like, a one-night-stand type thing?" Sam enquired. Jules' movements slowed, and she paused at the doorway.

Jules glanced at him before replying, "If you want. You could always join me."

With that, she was off, leaving Sam in the silence and solitude to make his decision.

Like he would pass up on _that_ offer.

_Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of you_

* * *

_A/N: Whoo, I'm finally finished this fic._

_Expect some more Jammy smut in the future, as I've decided it ain't so bad :P_


End file.
